Gruvia week 2016
by juviin
Summary: My one-shot entries for gruvia week! (The prompts may have different ratings)
1. Memories

**AN: I finished this yesterday… Also idk how many prompts I'll be able to finish ;^;  
Summary: Juvia and Gray think back on their wonderful memories with each other.  
Genre(s): Romance + little twinges of humor here and there  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: Gruvia (obviously/maybe little hints of other ships)  
Words: 1,450 (approximately)  
~Day one-Memory~**

* * *

Looking back on her memories, it was a miracle that Juvia made it this far. She had never seen the sun until he came along, and he brought out a better, happier her. She loved him, and knew that he loved her as well. It took a while for him to admit it, but that's just how he is.

 **XXX**

" _Juvia," the girl turned to see Gray standing above her, diverging his eyes from her face, looking at the_ empty _space on the bench next to her instead._

" _Yes Gray-sama? Would you like to sit?" She patted the empty space on the wooden bench and smiled up at the boy._

" _N-no, I'd rather stand."_

" _What's wrong Gray-sama? Are you alright?" Her smile fell as she stood up. She placed one of her pale hands on his forehead, then cheek. "Juvia thinks you may have a fever, Gray-sama. Your face is very red and warm."_

" _N-no, it's not that. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat tomorrow." Juvia almost squealed aloud, but contained herself._ _He doesn't mean it as a date._

" _Yes, Juvia would love to. We can invite Lucy-san and Natsu-san and-"_

" _Juvia," Gray interrupted her, "I was thinking…alone." Juvia could feel her face getting warmer and saw Gray's become redder._

" _L-like a d-date?" Juvia choked out, louder than she intended. While they had been conversing quietly, Juvia had almost screamed the question, drawing the attention of their nosy guild mates._

" _Y-yeah." Gray tried to ignore the cheers coming from around him and found himself looking right at Juvia's red face._

" _Juvia will look forward to it!" The girl smiled while trying to keep her blush contained._

 **XXX**

"Juvia, are you okay?" The girl was snapped out of her daydream by Lucy, who she turned to see.

"Yeah, you've been staring dead ahead for a while now."

"No Meredy, Juvia's alright."

"Do you not want to go through with it? I can have Jellal get you out of here while we distract Gray."

"What? No! Juvia definitely wants to go through with it."

"Well, if you doubt him just let us know." Cana said while taking a swig of alcohol from her flask.

"Cana, stop drinking." Erza scolded and took her flask. "If anyone should be drinking it's Juvia."

"She is not walking down the aisle drunk!"

"She could, I think it'd be kinda funny." Meredy laughed imagining her friend stumbling down the aisle in her long white dress.

"Oh! We haven't finished her hair and makeup!" Lucy shot up from where she was sitting and grabbed her makeup bag. Juvia zoned out from the girls fussing over her makeup, her mind taking her back a few years.

 **XXX**

 _Juvia pulled her dress down, feeling very self-conscious of the short length. Lucy told her that she should show off her legs, which Juvia was definitely not used to. Instead of the long, brown boots that she normally wore, Juvia was now wearing flats which, paired with the short dress, revealed the majority of her legs._

" _Juvia, sorry, was I late?" Juvia turned around and saw Gray standing in front of her out of breath._

" _No, not at all. Did Gray-sama run here? Are you alright?"_

" _I'm fine. Are you ready to go?" Juvia smiled and nodded as they walked towards a restaurant, unaware of the presence lurking behind them._

 _X_

" _The meal was very good, but Gray-sama didn't have to pay for all of it." Juvia frowned as the two walked out into the brisk, evening air._

" _I asked you on the date, isn't it only fair that I pay for it?" Juvia thought on this for a moment, but shook her head._

" _No, because Juvia ate the food." Gray chuckled a bit._

" _Hey, I was just trying to be chivalrous." He held up his hands in defeat._

 _X_

" _All's well that ends well." Lucy said, standing up and dusting off her skirt._

" _I still don't like that stripper."_

" _You're just being over-protective, Gajeel." Levy giggled_

" _I can beat 'im up."_

" _Natsu, no, you can't." Erza had a menacing glare._

 _The group continued to bicker, mainly Natsu and Gajeel while Levy and Lucy sighed. Nearby, the two mages who they had been spying on were looking at them from behind a bush._

" _Um, Gray-sama, should we tell them that we're right here?"_

" _Nah, I think that it'll be fine."_

" _Okay, thank you for walking Juvia all the way to Fairy Hills."_

" _No problem." Gray planted a chaste kiss on the water mage's cheek. "Goodnight Juvia."_

" _G-goodnight Gray-sama!"_

 **XXX**

Damn it, why was he reminiscing on those things? Gray Fullbuster was no sap, he didn't look back fondly on his old memories, not that he had many happy ones.

Then again, everything seemed to change when he fell in love with the blue haired beauty. Not only was she appealing to the eyes, but she was also kind, caring, and a thousand leagues above Gray himself.

"Ice princess, you ready yet?"

"Natsu, maybe you should try calling him his name on his _wedding day_."

"I'm ready, I'm ready." Gray stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"You had better keep your clothes on during the ceremony, Gray." The groom looked to see that his brother had arrived and was dressed in the tuxedo that had been set aside.

"I will, Loke superglued the buttons shut." He could hear Natsu try to suppress a laugh.

"You need your buttons to be glued together to keep your tux on!" Natsu's full force laughter broke out, and he clutched his stomach.

"I just don't want to screw up. Juvia is really looking forward to this and I don't want to screw it up." Lyon and Natsu stared at Gray in shock.

"My little brother is being so mature, I'm so proud."

"Lyon, I'm not a child."

"Gray," Loke poked his head into the room, "Lucy says that you've gotta get going."

"Alright." Gray walked out of the room, his mind drifting off.

 **XXX**

" _Gray-sama, where are you taking Juvia?" The blindfolded girl asked her boyfriend while he led her by the hand._

" _You'll see." The girl pouted, but continued to walk. "Alright, we're here." Gray walked behind her and untied the blindfold._

" _Oh, Gray-sama, it's beautiful." They were on a small hill overlooking a beach with beautiful, clear water. A small picnic was set up on a large, pale blue blanket._

" _Have a seat." He gestured to a large empty spot on the blanket._

" _It's so peaceful here, so serene." The girl sat down and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the waves._

" _I remember you saying that you felt calm near the ocean a while back, so I thought this would be a nice place." Gray blushed as he took a seat next to his girlfriend._

" _Thank you." The girl leaned against his shoulder. "You have made Juvia so happy."_

" _Um, Juvia? Can I ask you a question?"_

" _Yes Gray-sama?" She raised her head off of his shoulder. "What is it?" She kept her eyes on him until he shifted into an all-too-familiar position. Tears had already begun to well up in her eyes when he started speaking._

" _Juvia, you always say that I took away your rain, that I showed you the sun, that I made you a happier person, but you really did all of those things for me. Maybe not as literal as it was for you, but you took away the clouds that were inside of me. You helped me cope with my past. It will never go away, and it makes me who I am, but you have helped me live with it. I will always carry my past with me, but will you stay with me to help me hold my burden?"_

 _Juvia squeaked, despite expecting something along those lines, but Gray hadn't finished._

" _I will do everything I can to carry yours. I want you to stand by my side for all our lives, and I want to stand by yours. Will you be my partner in all senses of the word? Will you marry me?" He pulled out a small red box and held it open, showcasing the ring inside._

" _Yes, Gray, of course." Her tears fell free as she tackled her fiancé._

 **XXX**

Everything buzzed through Gray's mind. All of his beautiful memories with his beloved flashed before his eyes until he saw her. She walked down the aisle gracefully, her long gown trailing behind her.

The world stopped around them. He only saw her, this beautiful woman who he was marrying.

His world was starting anew, and she was the center of it. She was his sun, his life, and he couldn't wait to fill his mind with memories of her.


	2. Shining Eyes

**AN: Woohoo! Two done!**  
 **Summary: Juvia is desperate to find her beloved. (Moves around a bit. Takes place during the timeskip, during Avatar, and right after Avatar. Naturally, *spoilers ahead*)**  
 **Genre(s): Romance/Angst (more angst tbh)**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **Pairings: Gruvia**  
 **Words: 1,262**  
 **~Day two-Eyes~**

* * *

Juvia woke up that day like she had every other morning for the past four months. Get up, get dressed, and search. She practically ran out of the door after putting on her boots, nearly forgetting her hat.

 _Did Juvia forget to eat today?_ She thought to herself as she ran through the puddles. She had already combed the abandoned village for her beloved, many times. She would find him one day, even though it seemed like no matter how hard she tried, it was all for naught.

When was the last time she spoke to a person? A month ago? Two? When was the last time she ate, was it yesterday, or the day before?

 _Juvia will find you Gray-sama, please stay safe._ She continued running, past the village and the forest, past the clearing where they used to train, and right into a person.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?" Juvia looked up to see a man with unkempt, light hair holding his hand out to her.

"J-Juvia's fine." Her voice sounded odd, after all, she hadn't been using it very much as of late.

"You sound sick, do you want to come to my cabin and rest? It's very close by. I'm Jerome." Juvia took the man's hand and stood up.

"Juvia doesn't wish to intrude, Jerome-san." She wiped the dirt off of her long, dark skirt.

"Nonsense, it'll be fine. I do have some friends coming over later and they are…less pleasant, but you seem kind enough not to make them mad." Juvia decided to go along with the man, he seemed kind and if anything happened, Juvia surmised that she could take him out.

 **XXX**

Gray and Briar walked into the cottage, hidden in the forest in a dark clearing. The trees grew taller over here, so less sunlight could get through. The moment they stepped into the door, Briar began to speak.

"Jerome, the last village was no-"

"Maybe we shouldn't quite talk about this here, I have a guest." Jerome interrupted, motioning to the sleeping figure on his couch. Gray looked at the girl, he knew that back, he knew that long blue hair, he knew her.

"Who's that?" Briar's voice broke him out of his trance.

"A girl I found in the woods, she seemed really sick. It's been raining since."

 _It's definitely her._ Gray thought, despite praying that it wasn't.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"Who knows?" He laughed a bit and the body stirred.

"Jerome-san?" She sat up groggily and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes

"Ah, you're awake. These are my friends I was talking about earlier." Her eyes shifted to see the two people. Gray looked directly at her and their eyes met.

 _Empty_ , was the first thing he thought of. Her eyes were so lifeless, like when she was in Phantom Lord, but there was still some fight left in them, some goal she was determined to reach. He noticed that her eyes lingered on him and went wide for a moment, but it was too instantaneous to stand out to the others in the room.

"Juvia is sorry Jerome-san, she must get going. She still has something to do." Her eyes flickered over to Gray as she walked briskly out of the cabin.

 **XXX**

Juvia felt the first tear leave her eye the moment she stepped out of the cottage. She was still sleepy, but that man looked too much like her beloved Gray for her to stay in a room with him.

 _He left you._

 _Why would Gray-sama do that after six months with Juvia?_

 _He met someone better. That girl who was with him. She was pretty, confident, and not afraid to show off what she has, unlike you. He left you because you are weak, shy, and you are always covering up everything._

 _Leave Juvia alone._

 _How can I do that? I am you. I can't leave you alone._

Juvia tried to shake her internal conflict out of her mind, but a voice inside of her kept tugging at her insecurities.

"He looked so much like Gray-sama…" Juvia frowned and more tears slipped loose, but she never went near the cottage again.

 **XXX**

After making his undercover mission go up in smoke, and being an overall pain in the ass, Natsu just had to keep mentioning Gray's biggest regret-leaving Juvia behind.

Every few minutes he would pipe up with another "you know, asshole, she cried when she saw us. And fainted, that too." Or something else that made Gray feel like the shittiest person alive.

"Natsu, he already feels sorry, look at him."

"Oh, come on Lucy, I thought you were on my side."

"Don't get me wrong, I think he needs to pay as well, but shouldn't we let Juvia decide his punishment?" Gray shivered at the mischievous glint in Lucy's eye.

"Please, don't give her any ideas."

"I won't." Lucy tried to keep the smile off of her face, to no avail.

 **XXX**

"You filthy, two-timing, undercover mole!" Gray continued to fling ice at the woman, unfazed by her insults.

Briar used her clone magic, but the four forms didn't stay for long.

"So, that would make her a love rival?"

 _Anger, an emotion, and a strong one at that._

With rage-filled eyes, the blue haired girl took out one of the clones. After Gray froze the other three, the water mage threw her arms around his waist.

Her eyes had softened, now holding a look of love as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'll explain everything in detail later, right now…"

"Juvia knows."

He took one last look in her eyes, they were nothing like they had been a few months prior.

 **XXX**

"Juvia, I-"

"Gray-sama doesn't have to keep apologizing. You did it for Juvia's sake she knows that."

"Juvia, I know you're holding something back."

"Here's your necklace." She said in a small voice while she held the silver chain out to him. She continued to put things in bags with her right hand, not looking up at Gray.

"Please look at me." She huffed and turned around, meeting his eyes directly. "What's wrong, Juvia? Please tell me." He grabbed her hands with his own.

"Juvia just wants to finish packing up." She said hesitantly, as if she were trying to convince herself as well.

"I lived with you long enough to know when you're lying Juvia, like when you knocked over that vase baking a cake." The girl laughed, remembering the incident.

"Juvia thought you were goung to be so mad, so she just swept the broken glass under the couch."

"Do you remember how I was fine with it?" Juvia's smile fell.

"Yes, Juvia does."

"Please, tell me what's wrong. Please."

"Juvia was just so worried about Gray-sama." Her tears wasted no time as she began to sob into the man's chest. "She was so scared that you had died! You didn't leave a note or anything! Why didn't you just break Juvia's heart? She would have rathered knowing that you were okay, but you hated her, than not knowing anything! Even after she saw you she wasn't sure if you were okay, or if it was even you! She was so scared."

Gray wrapped his hands around her shaking figure.

"I'm ok Juvia, I promise I will never leave you again." The water mage reciprocated the hug, still crying.

"Gray-sama?"

"Hm?" He pulled away a bit to see her, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Juvia loves you." The girl said, with a brilliant smile and shining eyes.


	3. The Rain

**AN: I'll probably only be able to get one more fic done :'( *curses school* Oh well, ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ I did all I could.  
Summary: The rain seems to be a constant in the Fullbuster family.  
Genre(s): Family/Romance  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: Gruvia  
Words: 862  
~Day three-family~**

* * *

While the Fullbuster Family walked through the rain on their way to the guild hall, Juvia held their eldest son, Dustin, and older daughter, Ur, by the hand while Gray carried the youngest daughter, Mika. It had been years since Juvia felt guilty for the rain, and had now learned to love it, seeing it as a piece of herself and her past.

"Hey, mama," Juvia's only son tugged down on her arm, "I've decided that I don't like the rain." The eight year old said, as he continued to trudge through the puddles.

"Really, honey? Why's that?" Gray could sense a twinge of pain in his wife's voice as she asked the question.

"It's too gloomy, and it makes too many puddles."

"I like the puddles!" Ur stomped her foot and splashed her brother and parents' feet.

"Ew!"

"Ur, honey, don't splash." Juvia scolded her daughter.

"Mika likes the rain, do you papa?" The five year old spoke up from her father's arms.

"Yes, honey. Papa loves the rain."

"Does mama?" She looked over at her mother.

"Yes, mama does now. She used to hate it though."

 **XXX**

"Juvia, the kids are all asleep."

"That's good, it's past their bedtime." The woman was already in her own bed, on the verge of sleep.

"I know that you're upset about what Dustin said earlier."

"Juvia isn't upset. She knows that he doesn't hate her."

"Juvia, we've been over this, I know when you lie."

"Gray-sama, Juvia is not lying. She isn't upset!" Tears slipped out of the blue haired woman's eyes, her defenses falling down.

"Come here." Gray held his arms open for his wife, who practically tackled him in a hug.

"Juvia knows that Dustin didn't mean he hates her. She knows, but she's still in so much pain." Gray's hands caressed her hair while she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm here. None of us will ever hate you Juvia. The four of us love you more than anything in the whole world."

"Thank you Gray-sama."

 **XXX**

"Where are the kids? Where the hell are those three?"

"Gray-sama, they're out on a job together."

"They're too young for that!"

"Gray-sama, Dustin is eighteen and was nominated for the S-class trials last year, and Ur is already an S-class wizard."

"That doesn't matter! She's only sixteen, and Mika is fifteen."

"They can handle themselves…Are you getting empty nest syndrome by any chance?"

"No, I'm just worried about them." Gray grumbled.

"They should be coming back today, so you won't need to worry much longer." Juvia let out a small laugh.

"Alright you don't need to mock me." Gray put his hands up in defeat.

 **XXX**

The rain was too instantaneous to be natural.

"Juvia, are you alright?" Gray asked his wife, who was sitting next to him.

"Juvia's fine." Her eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion at the sudden downpour. The doors to the guild hall burst open and Ur rushed in.

"Mom," Ur started breathlessly, "Dustin pissed off Mika and it started pouring, then she ran off."

"What? Where is he?" Juvia jumped up from the table she was sitting at, Gray following suit shortly after.

"He went off to look for Mika."

"Alright, Juvia will go find them."

"Juvia, wait," Gray grabbed her wrist before she ran off, "how are you going to find them?"

"Juvia doesn't know about Dustin, but she knows how to find Mika, the same way Gajeel-kun found Juvia whenever she ran off. Trust me." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

 _Wherever the rain is strongest_ , Juvia thought to herself as she surveyed the sky and ran off.

 **XXX**

"Mika! Mika, where are you?" Juvia shouted when she got to the small cottage just outside of Magnolia. It was very run down and clearly very old.

"Mom?" The girl stepped out from behind the cottage, her face was red and it was obvious she had been crying.

"Oh, Mika," Juvia walked to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug, "you scared me so much."

"I'm s-sorry." The rain lightened as she hugged her mother back.

"There, it's already lightening up!" Juvia smiled as the rain turned into a light drizzle.

"The rain was unexpected, and it just randomly started in full force!"

"Mika, Juvia thinks that it was your emotions that caused the storm."

"My…emotions?" The girl asked, confused.

"Yes, it used to happen with Juvia as well, but then she joined Fairy Tail, and met your father, and the rain went away."

"I see."

"Anyways, let's go find your brother, we can talk about the rain again later."

 **XXX**

"Dustin!"

"Mika!" The boy ran over to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Honey, what happened to you? You're all scratched up!" Juvia asked after seeing the bandages covering her son.

"He protected me on our mission and got hurt." Mika looked ashamed as she spoke up.

"It's fine, I'll do anything to protect my little sister." Dustin smiled widely.

"Both of you need to be more careful next time, understood?"

"Yes, mom." They answered in unison.

"Good, now let's go back to the guild. Juvia's sure that Ur and your father are worried sick right now."


	4. Fears

**AN: Ok, so I have one more planned after this, but it might be a liiiitle late (blame school lmao)  
(PS, I did make something for day 4 but it was a manga coloring and not a fic it can be found at post/142236366804/gruvia-week-day-4-vacation-no-fic-from-me-today (it's also the first post on the blog so if you don't feel like typing in all that just go to juvitheartmage))  
** **Summary: An old acquaintance of Juvia's sparks fear in her.  
** **Genre(s): Romance/Fluff  
** **Rating: T  
** **Pairings: Gruvia  
** **Words: 1,107**

 **~Day 6-Fear~**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the beautiful town of Magnolia. Juvia Lockser, a mage at the local guild, Fairy Tail, was alone at an outdoor market. She looked happily at the beautiful spring flowers that decorated the stalls, and reveled in the feeling of the sun on her skin.

Juvia leisurely made her way to one of the clothing stalls, looking for the perfect outfit. She was having a date with the love of her life, Gray Fullbuster, later that day and could not have been more elated.

She picked up a light blue dress that would go to her knees and, once she determined that she would be able to make a slit to show her left thigh, she brought it to the owner of the stand.

"Juvia-chan?" Juvia's hands, which were grabbing the bag from the cashier, froze and began to shake. Droplets of rain manifested out of thin air and began to hit the pavement one by one, each meeting their end on the cobblestone streets. Her eyes were widening and fists tightened.

"Bora-san." She choked out, feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

Juvia knew this sensation well. It was what she felt when there was a rainstorm and someone wasn't comforting her, or when Gray disappeared without a trace for six months. It was what she felt when the rain followed her everywhere, and when she first joined Fairy Tail, not knowing if she would be accepted. This was fear, and Juvia was terrified.

 **XXX**

Gray was being scolded by Lucy and Gajeel when it started. Something about how if he hurt Juvia they would kill him, the same speech he'd been given countless times since he asked Juvia out on a date a few days ago.

"I'll use the Taurus star dress and-"

 _Drip, drip, drop._

"It's raining." Gray frowned, interrupting Lucy who was already on the verge of homicide.

"It's her rain." Gajeel sniffed the air and grimaced.

"Is she okay?" Lucy's look of anger had been replaced with one of worry.

"I don't know."

"Can you smell her from here Gajeel?" Gray asked, his worry levels also rising.

"No, too far away. Bunny girl, you two were talking earlier, do you know where she went?"

"A market! She said she was going to an outdoor market and if I'm correct, there's only one open now."

"Then let's go." The three mages ran from the guild to the other side of town, where Lucy said the market was.

"Even if she went in somewhere, I should catch her scent. It'll be raining the hardest around where she is too." The other two mages nodded and continued to run.

 **XXX**

"Man, Juvia-chan, you look so different, but still so young! You haven't aged a bit."

"Ah, yes, well that's a complicated story." Juvia shifted uncomfortably. She was a strong mage, much stronger than Bora was when they dated, but he had more than seven years on her now. He could have improved tremendously in the years that she had not seen him, and she didn't want to endanger herself.

"I heard that you were in the Grand Magic Games last year, I thought it must have been impossible since it was sunny." He laughed at his twisted joke, unaware of how much Juvia wanted to hurl on the sidewalk at that very moment.

"Yes, Juvia was. Fairy Tail won."

"What guild are you in? I didn't get to watch very much."

Juvia zoned out. She wanted to escape from him. She didn't want to tell him what guild she was in, he could find her if she did that. He brought his hand up to her face. What the hell was he doing? Why wasn't she doing anything?

In her dazed state, she didn't register the calling of her name, or the curses shouted in her direction.

"You bastard!" Shouted two voices as they ran through the puddles to where Juvia was standing. Juvia lifted her shocked eyes to see two of her best friends charging towards the man next to her.

 **XXX**

"I see her, she's with somebody." Gajeel, who was at the front of the group shouted.

"Who the hell is that?" Gray asked.

"Oh, that asshole!"

"Bunny girl, you know that piece of shit?"

"Yes, long story." Lucy huffed out.

"He's touching her. Damn it, I'm going to kill him." Gajeel growled as they ran to the two people.

"You bastard!" Lucy and Gajeel both shouted once in earshot. Juvia and the man turned their heads and their eyes went wide.

"Oh no, not you two." The man said with a terrified look on his face.

"Bora-san how do you know them?" Juvia asked, just before Lucy punched him in the jaw.

"Good job bunny girl."

"W-what are you doing here?" There was a twinge of relief in her voice as Juvia noticed Gray standing behind them, slightly confused.

"The rain." Her boyfriend said motioning to the sky.

"Oh, Gray-sama, Juvia's sorry." She looked at the ground, only just noticing the puddles. "Now the ground will be too muddy for a picnic."

"It's alright, we can have our picnic inside."

"Alright!" The girl beamed as the couple walked away from the stall, Lucy barely holding Gajeel back from murdering Bora.

 **XXX**

"So, Juvia, who was that guy? It seemed like Lucy and Gajeel knew him too." Gray and Juvia were now at the former's apartment watching lacrima movies and eating snacks.

"Oh, Bora-san? He was Juvia's ex-boyfriend." Gray practically choked on the food he was eating.

"You had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, right after Juvia joined Phantom Lord. It ended on less than favorable conditions." The girl laughed nervously.

"Ah, so that's how Gajeel knew him."

"Yes, Juvia doesn't know about Lucy-san though."

"I see, I wish I punched him too."

"Gray-sama," The girl laughed, but her giggles transformed into sobs.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Gray pulled her close while she sobbed.

"Juvia was so scared. There were too many things from Juvia's past, Bora-san, the rain, teru teru bozu. She couldn't think! It was so scary."

"Teru teru bozu?"

"Juvia saw one in a store window earlier. It didn't bother her much then, but when she saw Bora-san and it started raining, everything fell into place."

"I'm here with you, Juvia. I'll make sure that you are never that scared again."

"Thank you." She reciprocated his hug as her tears stopped falling. At that moment, all of their fears were negated. There was no fear, no Zeref, no evil gods and dragons after them and their friends, just two teenagers hugging each other in a living room letting a movie play beside them.


End file.
